


Mess Me Up

by samanddeanwincester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddeanwincester/pseuds/samanddeanwincester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 32 he has a beautiful wife named Lisa and a beautiful son named Ben. His life is perfect he's rich he has a nice house the best family it couldn't be better. That is until his wife brings a 16 year old boy named Sam home to do handy work around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's day was normal he went to work at his billion dollar business then went home to his family. This time something was different there were three voices one being his wife the other his son but who. "Dean baby welcome home, this is Sam he's here to help keep the place tidy and clean."

Sam was a gorgeous kid he had beautiful brown silky hair and the most beautiful Hazel eyes. "Hi Sam I'm Dean" Sam smiled "I'm Sam it's nice to meet you." Dean was wearing one of his best suits he had his hair slicked down but his tie loose this is gonna be hell.

Sam sat with Lisa and talked about the basic things he knew how to do and the things he was learning. Ben talked to Dean about soccer practice and the new video games Sam brought him. "Okay I can start tomorrow thank you very much" Sam shook Lisa's hand and headed out the door.

Dean fought the urge to go after him and went upstairs to change this is gonna be a long summer. Lisa and Dean climbed into bed neither one of them talking Dean unable to sleep. His wife and child were already asleep so he snuck into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror picturing Sam.

Dean closed his eyes a 16 year old boy wasn't supposed to turn him on that was what his wife was for. Dean slid down the wall rethinking everything that happened today but things soon went dark. Dean pictured Sam bent over his bed face against the silk comforter.

Dean pictured the boy completely naked begging for Dean to fuck him grinding against the bed. Dean laid his head against the wall as he pictured how well Sam would open up. Dean pictured how perfect he would feel inside the boy and how perfected he'd moan.

Dean quickly got up he made himself hard fuck his life, Dean quietly went in their room and grabbed new boxers. Dean went back into the bathroom and got in the shower enjoying the warmth. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sam bent over the bed yeah Dean was fucked for life.

Dean reached down and slowly wrapped his fingers around his painfully hard cock and shuttered. Dean stroked slowly laying his head against the wall of the shower in front of him. He felt like a horny teenager all over again fuck the things Sam did to him.

Dean stroked faster as he bit his other fist holding back the moans that were threatening to escape. With a whimper of Sam's name Dean came hard, he panted as he cleaned off any sign of what happened. Dean washed up tomorrow so wasn't gonna be easy on him, he had the day off.

Dean got out of the shower and dried off and pulled on his fresh boxers and went back to their bedroom. He climbed back into bed with Lisa and closed his eyes picturing Sam laying next to him. Dean finally fell asleep peacefully hoping that maybe just maybe he won't dream about Sam, he was horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up finding Lisa not in bed and hearing three voices downstairs. Dean sighed and got dressed and went downstairs to find Sam and Ben hanging out. Sam and Ben were wrestling in the living room and lisa was smiling "hey babe" Dean kissed Lisa's cheek. 

Sam and Dean caught eyes and Dean got butterflies "hey me and Ben are gonna go shopping so it's just you and Sam." Dean nodded he was to lost in Sam's eyes "Dean did you hear me." Dean snapped out of it and nodded "yeah sorry just not awake yet." 

Lisa chuckled "Ben go get dressed" Ben ran upstairs and Lisa went up after him. "Do you need anything Mr. Smith?" Dean shivered "no thank you though." Sam smiled and went to the kitchen and started making coffee and Dean sat on the couch. 

"Were heading out bye boys" Lisa called "bye sweetie" Dean said "bye Mrs. Winchester." Lisa and Ben left and Dean slowly got up and went into the kitchen to watch Sam. Sam turned around "oh hello Mr. Winchester" Sam smiled and handed Dean his coffee.

"You can call me Dean" Sam nodded "okay Dean" Dean shivered. "How old are you Sam" Dean asked "I'm sixteen turning seventeen in May." Dean smiled "you look younger than sixteen" Sam chuckles "everyone says that."

"If you don't mind me asking where are your parents" Sam sighed "moms dead dads in Kansas." Dean frowned "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Sam shook his head. "It's fine" Sam and Dean locked eyes they both just stared at each other.

Sam finally looked away "you um want breakfast" Dean nodded "that would be great." Sam nodded and started cooking and Dean watched his every movement. Dean eventually got up and wrapped his arms around Sam and Sam melted in them.

Sam turned around he could feel Dean's breath on his face they were so close. Dean held Sam close and Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder. "I'll always be here for you Sam" Dean whispered making Sam's heart race.

Dean and Sam stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's warmth and safety. Dean finally pulled away and Sam looked up at Dean and they stared again. Dean ruffled Sam's hair to break the tension and Sam giggled.

Sam finished cooking and dishes it up and handed Dean a plate of food and got to work. Dean walked out at noon and found Sam shirtless cleaning the pool. The kid was ripped Dean couldn't help but stare until Dean snuck over and pushed Sam in. 

Sam came up coughing "what the hell Dean" Dean laughed "what's the matter Sammy did you get wet." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Dean in and Dean came up and shook his head flinging water everywhere. Sam giggled "what's the matter Dean did you get wet" Dean huffed "bitch" Sam smiled "jerk." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean cupped Sam's cheek and stroked it softly. Sam leaned into the touch and Dean leaned in slowly and kissed Sam softy. Sam kissed back softly melting into it the two kissing lazily for an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut don't read if you don't like it

Dean pulled away slowly "Sammy" Dean whispered "de" Sam whispered back. Dean dragged Sam out and they dried off quickly and went up to the bedroom quickly. Dean pulled off Sam's cloths and threw him on the bed and attacked Sam's neck in kisses.

Sam gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck "so beautiful baby boy." Dean kissed down Sam's body removing his own cloths "want you so bad." Dean climbed off Sam and switched him to his stomach and pulled him to where he was bent over the bed. 

Sam held the bed covers tightly "Sammy you clean" Sam nodded "I am too" Dean kissed his back. "Gonna make this good for you Sammy I promise" Dean spread Sam's ass cheeks open and smirked. "De please" Dean licked at Sam's puckered hole Sam groaned "want you to call me daddy." 

Sam nodded "okay" Dean's right hand came down on Sam's ass leaving a red hand shaped mark. "Okay daddy" he corrected himself whimpering slightly "good boy" Dean licked inside of Sam. Sam whimpered and attempted to grind against the bed but Dean held him still. 

"Daddy please need it" Dean smiled "not stretched enough yet baby boy" Sam whined. Dean replaced his tongue with his finger working it in and out of Sam. Sam let off little noises that were a mix of a whimper and a moan.

Dean slowly added a second finger and Sam buried his face into the mattress "sorry baby boy." Dean rubbed Sam's hip "I'm okay daddy" Dean tilted Sam's head so he could kiss him "love you baby." Sam smiled "love you too daddy" Dean added a third finger into Sam "you're doing great baby boy." 

"Thank you daddy" Dean slipped his fingers out of Sam "you ready baby boy" Sam nodded "please." Dean lubed up his cock and lined himself up and slowly slid into Sam "Jesus baby boy so tight." Sam braced himself as Dean pushed in more "mm daddy" Sam moaned softly "feels good baby." 

Dean slowly slid in and out of Sam "oh daddy" Sam moaned a little louder "mm baby boy so good." Dean held Sam's hips as he sped up his thrusts he knew Sam was close when his breath hitched. "Gonna cum off daddies cock baby boy" Sam moaned loudly and nodded "yes daddy please."

"Cum for me baby boy" Dean whispered in Sam's ear and Sam cried out and came on the bed. Dean groaned as he spilled his seed into Sam and slowly pulled out with protests from Sam. "Sorry baby boy Lisa and Ben are gonna be home soon we gotta clean up."

Sam and Dean took a quick shower and Sam started cleaning the bedding "boys were home!" Dean greeted his family at the door and Sam went to greet them "hey so I'm gonna work more tomorrow." Lisa smiled "okay thank you Sam" Sam nodded "Sam can I talk to you alone." 

Sam nodded "yes Mr. Winchester" Sam and Dean went into a room alone and Dean kissed Sam deeply. Sam kissed back deeply "gonna miss you Sammy" Dean whispered "gonna miss you too." Sam kissed Dean's cheek and slipped his address into Dean's pocket and left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Dean snuck out to see Sam he was anxious he never betrayed his family before. Dean showed up at Sam's house a little while later the house was destroyed. Dean went up and knocked on the door and Sam answered it and Dean hugged Sam tightly. 

"Sammy I-I dunno what to do" Sam nuzzled his face into Dean's neck "stay with me." Dean sighed "I wish I could baby boy" Sam teared up "please de" Dean was worried. "What's the matter baby boy" Sam looked up at Dean "my dads alive and he hurts me."

Dean's heart dropped "how about you pack up and come stay with us okay baby boy." Sam nodded and brought Dean in to his room and Dean kissed Sam softly holding him close. Sam kissed back softly "I love you De" Dean smiled "I love you too baby boy" Sam sighed.

A loud knock sounded at the door and Dean went and answered it "Sam Winchester." "Who are you" Dean asked "I'm John Winchester his father" dean sighed "he left." John shook his head "I told that kid to stay here until I got back" Dean shrugged "kids."

John nodded "well thank you" John turned and left and Dean closed the door and went to Sam. Sam was curled up in the blankets shaking "hey no it's okay Sammy he's gone." Dean quickly scooped Sam into his arms and held him tightly and sang quietly to the shaking boy.

Sam finally calmed down and fell asleep in Dean's arms and Dean picked him up and the bag. Dean carried Sam to the car laying him in the back away and putting the bag beside him. Dean got in and drove home cursing to himself knowing that things are gonna get harder with Sam there.

Dean sent a quick text to Lisa knowing she's probably awake by now and kept driving. Once he pulled up to his house he saw Lisa standing outside. She had a worried look on her face once Dean got out of the car.

"He's asleep in the back" Dean said softly and Lisa hugged Dean "are you okay though?" Dean nodded "Sam's pretty shaken up" Lisa opened the back door and woke Sam up. "Where's Dean" Sam asked and Dean stood beside Lisa "I'm here Sam" Dean said softly.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face in Dean's chest and Dean held him. Lisa had already seen the connection between the two and she was happy for them. "Come on Sammy let's get you inside okay" Sam nodded and let Dean pick him up.

Dean carried Sam inside and Lisa brought Sam's bag in "you wanna sleep in Ben's room?" Before Sam could answer Lisa interjected "he can sleep with you Dean I'll be with Ben." Dean looked at Lisa and she had a knowing look on her face and Dean mouthed 'thank you.'

Dean carried Sam up to the bedroom with Lisa close behind "thank you Lisa" Sam said softly. "You're welcome Sam" Lisa replied and set the bag on the floor next to the bed. Dean laid Sam down and hugged Lisa "thank you for understanding" Lisa nodded.

"It's underage but it's true love and I wouldn't interject that even if you're married to me." Dean sighed "are you divorcing me" Lisa shook her head "gotta keep you two a secret." Dean smiled and went and laid with Sam and Lisa went to Ben's room "a secret Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell see you there everyone!


End file.
